1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a punching aid, and more particularly to a punching aid for home use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,016 to Rubin discloses a typical punching bag support including a flexible support rod having a lower portion engaged into a base support and detachably secured to the base support with fasteners. The support rod may not be easily bent during punching operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,403 to Kuo discloses another punching device including a support rod having a lower portion squeezed and engaged into a base support, and a spring engaged on the squeezed portion of the support rod for forming a flexible punching device. The spring may not be coupled between the support rod and the base without the squeezed portion of the support rod, and the squeezed portion of the support rod may be easily broken while or after punching.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,358 to Hestilow discloses a further punching device including a column extended upward from a pedestal and formed integral as an integral one piece unit. The column is solidly secured to or extended from the pedestal such that the column may not be easily bent while punching. In addition, the punching device occupies a great volume which is adverse for transportation and carrying purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional punching or boxing aids.